Condena
by Ariyass
Summary: "Y no querías creer. No querías tener fe y dejar que tus alas renacieran-como las águilas-para que te las cambiaran por cadenas más pesadas. Y no querías dejar tus cadenas. Te gustaban tus cadenas. Odiabas tus cadenas. Amas tus cadenas. Tu vida, fueron tus cadenas." (AU/Tragedy)


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Este fanfic participa en el Reto _Temático: Rompecabezas_ perteneciente al foro _Anteiku: La cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul_

 **Nota de la autora:** Llego tarde, pero ok.

Este fic es un AU pero, igual cumple con los _prompts_ (Ayato-Hospital) ojala no me descalifiquen por eso.

Ojala les guste, yo me divertí haciéndolo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

" **Condena"**

 **Por:** Ariyass

* * *

 **.**

 **I**

 _"Por los campos de Dios el loco avanza.  
Tras la tierra esquelética y sequiza-rojo de herrumbre y pardo de ceniza-  
hay un sueño de lirio en lontananza.  
Huye de la ciudad. ¡El tedio urbano!  
-¡carne triste y espíritu villano!-  
No fue por una trágica amargura  
esta alma errante desgajada y rota;  
purga un pecado ajeno: la cordura,  
la terrible cordura del idiota."_

 _Antonio Machado (1875-1939)_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y es que nunca lo supiste.

No hasta que tus ojo se abrieron como una vida después. Pero fue agradable mientras duro.  
Y a pesar de todo, tu sonrisa delataba el nulo arrepentimiento que debías sentir en ese momento.

Pero las curvaturas de tus labios no eran más que una mueca más de tu poco orgullo en alto.

Pero nunca lo supiste. Había muchas cosas de las que no eras consciente o que preferías ignorar por completo por el hecho de echar sal a la herida.

Una herida que no debió haber sido tuya, pero lo fue y no podías pedir al cielo que se borrara. Porque pedir a un ser omnipotente era algo demasiado infantil e inmaduro para ti, solo para gente que –en tu opinión-no podía vivir en el mundo real.

Porque te convenía no recordar que un niño inocente rezando sonaba más creíble que un niño llorando en un rincón. Porque un niño posee –escaza-esperanza. Pero tu no. El momento en la libertad se te arrebato y tus alas fueron cortadas mucho antes de que pudieras al menos extenderlas.

El olor de alcohol y colilla de cigarrillo, en una habitación con tapiz viejo y caído, con el piso sucio y ventanas rotas.

 _Un cuarto blanco y limpio. Puro._

Los gemidos atravesando como flechas entre las paredes delgadas y mugrientas.

 _Pasos, maquinas y pulsaciones._

El canto ronco en las noches y el beso con la leyenda mentirosa de todos los días.

Y aunque tus piernas y brazos están helados y aun tu pecho baja y sube con una respiración dando la falsa esperanza de respirar, no quiere decir que quieras seguir haciéndolo.

Y te amargas tú solo creyendo que eso es lo único que te mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra. Porque aun detestas que tú hermana lloré lagrimas rencorosas en tu regazo y suplique de forma inconsciente que te liberes de las cadenas que se impusieron a tu cuerpo.

 _Pero, ya estaban ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, hermana tonta, decías._

Y fue un intercambio cruel. Como estafadores, te cambiaron tus alas y te dejaron a cambio unas cadenas, creyendo que con eso, podías mantenerte firme en lo que creías, cuando realmente, te ataron a lo que más odiabas.

Tu madre también era así. Porque la ausencia de la presencia de aquel que –se suponía- debía compartir senderos infinitos, se esfumo cuando el papel en la billetera se volvió crudamente importante. Y por esa misma razón, ella regalaba orgasmos a cualquier con más de 20 yenes, para pagar tóxicos en liquido dorado y humo calmante.

Y cuando el destino la alcanzó a ella también, fue hermana tonta quien tomo las riendas de sus vidas.

" _Niños nacidos en tiempo aciago, niños en época de guerra, eran lúgubres, envueltos en un aura triste, poco más que sombras de cadáveres vivientes, los despojos de una tragedia…"_

Y fueron como manos extendidas a jóvenes desamparados, que su único recurso era robar y comer. Comer y robar.

 _Comer. Comer._

Tal vez te hubieras salvado, si hubieras llegado ante ellos antes.

 _El olor a café._

 _(El olor a cloro)_

 _Los sonidos de las vajillas sonando._

 _(Los sonidos de las camas con ruedas sonando)_

Y eso pudo haberte calmado.

Y cuando los encontraron, Touka se adapto al ambiente sano entre huérfanos del mundo.

 _Irimi. Yomo. Koma. Hinami._

Pero para ti ya era tarde. Habías germinado en tierra seca, donde las rosas frágiles se corrompían fácilmente. Tus espinas se extendieron por tu ser, obligando a tu instinto tomar control de la situación.

"… _.Pero ese mismo desamparo los modeló duros y hoscos, forjados por la pena misma…Eran los sobrevivientes" (*)_

Y no querías creer. No querías tener fe y dejar que tus alas renacieran-como las águilas-para que te las cambiaran por cadenas más pesadas. Y no querías dejar tus cadenas.

Te gustaban tus cadenas.

Odiabas tus cadenas.

Amas tus cadenas.

Tu vida, fueron tus cadenas.

Tanto que las arrastrabas en tus más grandes negocios. Y no es porque te importara el dinero, pero te encantaban las ironías.

Como la ironía de unirte al grupo de compra y venta de magia. Y era gracioso porque era algo que tú considerabas estúpido. Y te reías a carcajadas, haciendo tintinear con metálicos sonidos tu propio augurio.

Pero siempre existía la regla de oro. Que el vendedor no consume la mercancía. Así que te dedicabas a ver como las almas desesperadas se consumían con ese polvo blanco –de ilusión-.

Y después, lo único que se interpuso en tu graciosa forma de vivir, fue tu única familia existente; la cual solo hallaba la insistente forma de parecer otra persona.

 _Tener una vida normal no es a lo que aspiramos ratas como nosotros, tonta._

Su despedida fue corta y sencilla. Fuero como gatos callejeros a mitad de la noche en una batalla de mordidas y gritos incomprensiblemente aterradores, que erizaban la piel. Y lo único que recibiste de su parte fue una mirada que proclamaba tu exilio.

 _-Ojala te jodan-y con ese buen deseo, te marchaste._

A partir de entonces, decidiste por completo tu vida. Comerías, dormirías, vivirías a tu propio modo, hasta que el tiempo de alcanzara a ti también.

Pero, era algo que no te podían permitir. E incluso-después de despertar-a ti te pareció divertido. Porque cuando tus planes iban en marcha, algo, un minúsculo detalle cambiaba el plano que veías a futuro.

 **lXl**

Tus días y noches no se ven contadas dentro, ¿verdad?

Aunque a ti te gusta. Porque en tu mente imaginas manchas graciosas en las paredes blancas e insípidas. Aunque tu primera reacción fue una furia contra ti mismo que quisiste canalizar contra el jodido mundo. Pero la resignación ha llegado tan contablemente a tu vida, que te da igual.

Y solo sientes como te empujan en la silla de ruedas, a pesar de que odias el aire libre y odias el mar porque te pican sus gotas saldas en tu rostro, pero ni siquiera puedes negarte a palabrotas, porque tu boca fue sellada ya.

Y solo oíste llorar a Touka cuando llego ahí mismo, en el hospital tan lujosamente caro-pagado con una beca de ella-después de que el conductor ebrio decidiera salir a pasear en su camioneta. Lo gracioso fue que en su funeral se anunciaba la muerte de alguien realmente respetable.

Pero no importa, ¿verdad?

Te gustaban tus cadenas.

Odiabas tus cadenas.

Amas tus cadenas.

Tu vida, fueron tus cadenas.

Así que ahora, arrastra tus cadenas, y sigue riéndote.

Porque ahora ya nadie podrá hacerlo por ti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(*).-** Esta cita le pertenece a la autora _Nayen Lemunantu_ de su fic " _De Soledad y Recuerdos"_

 _ **Nota final:**_

Pues, no hay mucho que decir. Me divertí haciendo este fic, ojala ustedes hayan disfrutado la lectura.

No quería poner a Ayato como malo, pero tampoco como bueno, así que, esto es lo único que pude lograr con él, espero que no haya sonado como matir.

Eso es todo, si tienen dudas con respecto a la lectura no duden en preguntas.

Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


End file.
